Angel Of Broken Hearts  Pokemon Version AshMay
by GoldenRosez
Summary: I wrote this a while ago so I thought i should just upload it. NO SPAMMING, ETC please! Ok well this story is about May and Ash and how May wants to get Ash to like her but there is something in the way. She will do ANYTHING to get him. They are 18
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Of Broken Hearts – Pokémon version **

**CHAPTER 1 -The First Lie**

**Ages- **

Ash- 18

May-18

Brock-?(older)

Max- ? (young)

Just to warn you, they may sound young at first, but that's because they are shy and the producers didn't let them hit puberty right away. Ha ha ha. Also Ash and May have never kissed anyone and Max hasn't either but he's not a main character. Anyway, here's the story.

It was a beautiful sunny day, Ash, May, Brock and Max were all heading toward the next gym. May was very nervous. Tomorrow was the day she was planning to tell Ash she likes him. May looks down, blushing.

"What's wrong May?" Ash questions.

"N-N-Nothing…" May panics and looks down. Ash looks confused and continues walking along with Max. Brock stops and waits for May.

"May, do you like Ash?" Brock questions. May blushes and looks down.

"Yea…"May whispers.

"Oh…" Brock replies, "Well good luck." Brock walks away leaving May behind.

*What was that all about?* May thinks to herself as she runs to catch up to them.

They continue walking until nightfall. They set up their tents by a nearby lake and they go to sleep. May wakes up in the night and thinks about Ash. She has to tell him. She feels her hands shaking.

*I have to get my rest. Tomorrow I will tell him I like him and maybe if I'm lucky, will get him to kiss me!* May smiles and goes back to sleep.

The next day everyone gets up to make breakfast.

"I have to go get some food for breakfast; does anyone want to come with me?" Brock asks. Ash looks away and pretends to be distracted. May looks at Ash then looks down. Max sighs.

"I guess I have to go…" Max says then starts walking with Brock into the forest, leaving Ash and May standing there.

"Sooo….." Ash says to break the silence. May jumps.

"Ye…Ye…Yes?" May says in a panic.

"Why don't we go swimming?" Ash asks.

May nods and they go get into their separate tents to get there swimsuits on. When May comes back out Ash is already standing there with his blue swim trunks on. May is wearing her pink bikini with bows. Ash takes off his hat and calls out for May to come in the water. May blushes. She loves when Ash takes off his hat, because Ash rarely takes it off and he looks so cute without it. She smiles and runs into the water.

After swimming for hours May stops and walks up to Ash. This was the time. She had to tell him. She has to tell him before the grand festival. She takes a deep breath.

"Ash…." May says quietly.

"Ya May? What is it?" Ash replies.

"I…Do…Have… Have you ever kissed a girl?" May asks. She choked up. She didn't mean to ask that. She tries not to blush as she finds a way to go with this.

"Well… um… YES, yes I have!" Ash exclaims. Mays heart sinks deep in her chest. She takes a deep breath.

"On the lips?" She asks Ash.

"Well… um… no…" Ash replies. May feels her spirits lighten.

"Well… how about you kiss me?" May blushes and smile, "It can be your first time."

"WHAT?" Ash yells surprised.

"Kiss me, unless you afraid," May jokingly grins.

"I'm not afraid of some kiss! After all it's just a… kiss…" Ash nervously laughs.

They lean in. May can feel his breath, its warm and gentle. She closes her eyes and her heart skips a beat. She breaths gently waiting for their lips to touch when she hears a noise.

"We have the breakfast!" Brock yells from the tree line. He can't see them. They quickly back away, blushing. They don't dare look in each other's eyes. Ash stands up.

"I'm going to eat…" he says, still blushing. He walks to the camp.

*Damn… so close…* May thinks to herself.

May gets up and heads to the camp too. She gets changed and goes to the table. Ash blushes and looks away.

*Did I do the right thing?* May questions herself as she blushes and looks away as well.

Brock notices them. He smiles, but then has a look like he remembered something and frowned. May looks at Brock, but ignores his look. They eat there breakfast and Max picks up the dishes and goes to wash them. Brock, Ash and May are left sitting there.

"Ok, so what happened when I was gone? You guys are acting like something happened." Brock questions in a suspicious way.

"N-N-N-Nothing!" Ash and May reply at the same time.

"Oh, don't lie to me!" Brock sarcastically yells, "You guys kissed didn't you?"

"W-W-What? N-N-No…." Ash answers in a surprised voice. May just sits there blushing.

"You did so! How did it go?" Brock grins.

"It um…. We didn't kiss ok!" Ash yells.

"So you did something else?"

"Whatever you say…" Brock sighs. They hear a crash. Max dropped the plates so May runs over there to help him. Ash tries to run over there but Brock grabs his arm and stops him.

"What are yo-"Ash yells at Brock but gets cut off.

"Did you tell her about… you know?" Brock questions with a stern look on his face.

"No…I didn't…" Ash replies quietly, "I don't want to hurt her…"

"You'll hurt her more by not telling her…" Brocks replies and let's go of Ash's arm. Ash looks over at May, who is smiling and whistling while picking up the crushed dishes with her little bro.

"Ok… I'll tell her…" Ash sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Of Broken Hearts – Pokémon version **

**CHAPTER 2 -The Secret**

Ash walks over to May. Ash has a look of sadness on his face. May notices his look.

"What's wrong Ash? You seemed fine a while ago." May questions. Ash looks down at his feet.

"Well… you see… I kind of-"Ash begins to say, but he gets interrupted by Max.

"May can you come and help me bring this to the tent?" Max asks.

"Sure!" May replies while nodding to Ash and walks away. Ash is left standing there. Brock walks up behind him.

"Did you tell her?" Brock questions. He has a stern look on his face.

"No, I didn't get the chance…" Ash replies quietly, "but I will tell her tonight."

Ash walks back to the table to collect the rest of their things.

They decide to stay in that spot for another night since Brock forgot to pick up some stuff from the town nearby. May is starting to worry. Ash hasn't spoken to her all day, and when he did he would choke up or would be really quiet.

*Did I do something wrong? Does he hate me?* May thought to herself. *What if he doesn't like me 'cus I tried kissing him! Oh no what will I do?* May starts to freak out.

She tries calming down *No, Ash isn't that kind of guy… he would never hate me for that!* Just then Ash walks up to her.

"We need to talk…" Ash says quietly. May's heart skips a beat.

*This can't be good* she thinks to herself.

"Listen… I-" Ash begins to say, May cuts him off.

"I'm sorry!" May apologizes.

"What for?" Ash questions, "if anything I should be the one saying sorry…"

"Because I almost made you kiss me when I knew you have never been kissed!" May begins sobbing.

"About that…" Ash's tone softens as he looks at his feet. May hears him take a deep breath. He clenches his fist. He opens his mouth to begin talking when they hear a noise. Pikachu is standing there with rose in his hand. The rose has a card attached. Ash bends down to pick it up.

"Who's it from Ash?" May asks as she bends over his shoulder to see. He jumps back.

"My…um… my… Mom! Yes my mom!" Ash says in a panicked tone.

"Um… ok…." May replies. She can sense something is wrong. She takes a deep breath and smiles, "Ok Ash." May goes to her tent to get a jacket. Ash looks down at the rose and smiles, but a frown quickly grows on his face as he looks back up to the tent May went in. *I'm doing the right thing…right?* he asks himself. He goes to his tent and puts the rose away. Hiding the card on the foldable table.

It is about time for dinner so Max and Brock go prepare the meal. Ash and May are left standing there. May starts blushing. Ash looks down at his feet. He can't wait anymore, he has to tell her.

''I have to tell you something...'' Ash quietly says.

"Oh look a wild luvdisk!" May yells out as she runs to the lake side. Ash has an annoyed look on his face.

*Another interruption…* Ash thinks to himself as he runs to catch up with her.

"I love luvdisk's" May grins as she touches one. The luvdisk swims up to her hand. Ash and May smile.

*I can't tell her now… look at her, she's having too much fun. It will only crush her spirit…* Ash thinks.

"Oh, Ash, what is it you wanted to tell me?" May questions.

"Oh…It's nothing" Ash grins and continues to poke at the luvdisk. May smiles and looks down too.

They walk to the picnic table to eat dinner. Brock pulls Ash aside.

"Why didn't you tell her!" Brock yells.

"Because I saw how happy she was, and I didn't want to ruin her happiness…" Ash replies.

"You're only going to ruin it more by not telling her! Tell her by tomorrow morning or I will tell her for you!"

"Fine…" Ash sighs. He looks over at May, who is happily talking and laughing with her brother Max. Ash frowns.

*I really don't want to have to do this… but I can't change it now…* Ash thinks.

After dinner Brock goes to put Max to sleep. He nods at Ash as he walks into the tent with Max. Ash looks at May.

"Let's go for a walk." Ash tells May. May blushes.

"O-O-Ok…" May replies.

They walk down the sparkling lake side to a spot where the sunset is setting perfectly on them. They stand beside each other facing the lake. May looks at Ash.

"What did you want to tell me before? It seemed important…" May smiles as she looks in Ash's eyes.

His brown eyes meet her light blue ones. For a minute he loses reality. He is lost in a sea of blue. He forgets everything. For a minute, he goes blank. They lean in. Ash feels her breath combine with his. He feels her body heat by his. He closes his eyes and smells her sweet scent. She puts her arms gently around him. They get closer and just before they touch lips, Ash jumps back.

"I-I-I can't do this!" Ash yells. May stands back in horror. The look on her face is the look Ash will never forget. Her beautiful blue eyes from a moment ago are filled with tears, her face has the look of pain and shock in it. Ash tries to grab her arm, but she pulls back.

"What did I do? What did I do to make you hate me?" May sobs.

"Nothing May, nothing it's just…" Ash whispers gently.

"It's just what!" May yells, tears start to flow like a waterfall from her eyes.

"It's just… I have a girlfriend….."

Read, Rate and… re-Read ha ha ha. NO RUDE COMMENTS PLEASE! I will have the next chapter soon! No Spamming, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel Of Broken Hearts- Pokémon Version **

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, busy with summer stuff! Anyway, here is the third chapter! Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 3- Crushed**

May just stood there in shock. Tears are flowing out of her eyes like a waterfall just emerged from within her eyes. She takes a small step back to regain balance, but it fails. Her legs give out and she falls to the sandy ground. She puts her sand-covered hands over her eyes. Ash is at a loss for words, Brock didn't tell him what to do if this happened. He just stares at her while she is crying. She looks up at him. Her ice blue eyes now red from tears glare into his eyes. Ash could have sworn it was like she was looking into his soul. He forces a smile.

"I am really, truly sorry to have to tell you this way…" Ash says quietly.

"You're not sorry!" May yells, "If you were sorry you wouldn't have played me along for this long!"

"I didn't play you along May!" Ash counters. May forces a doubtful laugh.

"Is that what you told the last girl as well!" May yells.

"What are you talking about?" Ash questions, his tone is starting to get louder and sharper.

"Oh don't lie, you probably make every girl fall in love with you just so you can break their heart!" May snickers. Tears still flowing from her eyes.

"I do not May! I didn't try to get anyone to like me, let alone fall in love with me!" Ash yells.

May glares at him. *How could he do this to me! He knows I like him! …Or does he…* May thinks to herself. *Maybe if I act like I don't like him and none of this happened, then I hit on him, then he will change his mind! Now I just need to calm down and play along…*

May takes a deep breath and rubs the back of her head. She looks up at Ash and smiles a sweet, small smile. He looks down at her confused.

"Look Ash, I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard. I'm happy for you, really! Who is this lucky girl?" May fakes being happy. *I am NOT happy at all!* May thinks, *but I have to play along like I couldn't care less…*

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset… Could it be because you like me too?" Ash questions. The stupidity in his question makes May feel like she got hit by a bus. *How could he have not noticed!* She thinks.

"Ha ha ha! I don't like you! I've known you for WAY to long and your my… erm… best friend…" May manages to force out.

Pikachu, who had been hiding in the bushes, comes out to see them. Pikachu looks up at Ash with worried eyes. Ash looks at Pikachu and smiles.

"It's ok now bud, we just had a bad moment." Ash reassures Pikachu. Pikachu smiles and runs up to May, who is still sitting on the ground, and snuggles on her lap. May grins.

"Looks like Pikachu cares how I feel…" May says, flashing a quick glare at Ash. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Ya… Hey May, lets head back. Brocks probably worried." Ash says while grinning like nothing happened between him and May. May nods.

"Sure." She says taking one last look at the lake before standing up, shaking the sand off her back.

*Brocks going to be worried a lot more once I'm done with that other girl and you!* May laughs quietly.

"What did you say?" Ash looks at her, worried.

"Oh, ha ha ha, nothing." May replies.

* * *

><p>When they finally reach the camp, Max and Brock are standing there waiting. The sun has already started to set and the moon has started to make its appearance. Brock stands there with a worried look on his face, and Max stands there with his arms crossed. Ash and Pikachu go up to Brock first. May heads over to Max.<p>

"How'd it go?" Brock asks Ash. Ash shrugs.

"She was crying her eyes out, but then all of a sudden she stopped and told me it was fine, and she was just taken off guard." Ash says, in a non-worried voice. Brock puts his hand to his chin in a thinking way and turns to look at May, then looks back at Ash.

"I guess it went… ok…" Brock trails off. He starts to walk over to May.

"May you look a little down, you ok?" Brock questions May. May smiles brightly.

"I couldn't be better!" She says with a bit of a sharp tone in her voice. She looks at Brock with big blue eyes. And laughs. "Sorry about that rough tone ha ha ha, I don't know what happened there!" She tries to cover her slip up. Brock grins.

"It's ok! Would you like me to get you something to drink or something to eat?" Brock asks May. May shakes her head.

"I'm alright thank you, I think I will be going to bed now." May answers. With a wave over her shoulder, A quick glare at Ash, she goes into her tent.

Brock, Max , Ash and Pikachu all smile and wave goodnight.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after everyone fell asleep, May gets up. Emerging from her tent, she stretches and looks around. Nobody in site. She quickly hurries quietly over to Ash's tent and wakes him up. Sleepily Ash rubs his eyes and looks at his tent door where May is standing.<p>

"What are you doing here this late?" Ash questions May sleepily. May grabs his arm and pulls him out.

"I forgot to ask you something." She replies simply. They walk over to the edge of the lake, just down from where they were that day. May tugs his sleeve gently.

"You never told me… who is that 'Lucky Girl'?" May reminds Ash. Ash rubs his eyes and yawns.

"Oh her! Well-" He begins before Pikachu stumbles to his feet. He picks the small yellow rodent up and hugs him.

"Ya… and her name is?" May pushes on.

*Just tell me so I can know who to kill! Let me just say if it's that slut Misty then I will personally kill her! She dates every guy I like! And she is always trying to get attention! And I'd be mad at Dawn as well… What if it is that Melody girl! This is going to not end well!* May complains to herself.

"Oh… you know her! Her name is… Misty…"

* * *

><p>That's the end of chapter 3- crushed! Please read and review and re-read! I might not post the next one for a few days 'cuz I have no next one yet! So send me ideas! And should I have some sexual kinda stuff in this story or no? It would make it more interesting but I'll leave it up to you! Tell me if there is any spelling mistakes, because it's 4am and I'm just rushing ha ha ha. Anyway thank you for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel Of Broken Hearts- Pokémon Version **

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I was on vacation! Anyway here is the next chapter.

**CHAPTER 4- Unforgiven**

May looks at Ash. She tries desperately to hide the anger in her face. She feels like she could chop off his head right then and there. Her breathing starts to increase and she can feel her heart beating inside her like a drum would beat. She isn't just angry, she is pissed. Every time May finds a new love, Misty comes and takes them. Like Drew and Gary all over again. May takes a deep breath and looks up at Ash. Her bright sea blue eyes, now a heart-piercing deep blue. Ash takes a step back, worried. Her glare seems as though a ghost possessed her. Ash looks at May trying to keep his calm.

"M-M-May?" Ash forces out in a concerned voice.

May blinks. Her piercing blue eyes fade to her gentle sea blue once again. She shakes her head confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…" May apologizes. She looks down in embarrassment.

"It's ok…" Ash says placing his hand on her trembling shoulder. She quickly takes a step back, pushing his hand off her shoulder.

"Oh sorry…" Ash says, embarrassed.

"No, it's ok…" May says, staring off to the lake.

"I'm sorry about everything… you seem hurt," Ash says. May can hear the apologetic tone in his voice.

*I SEEM hurt! Ha! You stupid boy, I AM hurt! Misty stole yet another boy!* May thinks to herself. She manages a smile and turns to look at Ash.

"No, really, I'm ok." May smiles gently.

"Alright, if you're ok." Ash returns the smile.

"So how long have you and … Misty… been dating?" May forces out. In all reality, she doesn't want to know, but she must.

"Um… about… 1 and a half years…" Ash answers, slightly confused about the question.

*That b*tch! That's when I first met him!* May whispers angrily.

"What did you say?" Ash asks, not hearing May.

"Oh, ha ha ha… nothing, nothing at all." May covers up her slip up once again.

"Oh ok." Ash answers, still oblivious.

"So one year and a half… have you done… IT yet?" May questions, hoping for a no.

"Done what?" Ash questions, obviously still zoned out.

"IT, you know... A guy and a girl?" May says, worrying he is avoiding the question.

"Oh! Hell no!" Ash quickly answers, a tone of panic in his voice.

"So how far have you gone?" May questions. She gives him a sideways glance and continues to look at the water, a little worried. She hasn't even kissed anyone. Every guy she dates is stolen from her by Misty before she even has a chance to kiss them on the cheek!

"This is embarrassing but, I haven't even kissed anyone yet…" Ash admits. He looks down blushing.

"Then how come you and… Misty… are still together?" May questions, still having trouble dealing with Misty.

"She messages me and sends me flowers and all that, and we talk on the phone so we can talk to each other." Ash smiles.

"That must suck." May grins.

*Maybe I can show him that I can do much more weather we are apart or together…* May thinks.

May sits down on the sand by the water, and Ash joins her. They sit only inches apart. May swears she can hear his heartbeat.

"No it doesn't, as long as I hear her voice I'm fine!" Ash grins. May hold in her puke.

"That's…uh… wonderful," May forces out.

"So have you kissed anyone? Or are you dating anyone?" Ash questions.

"Well-" May gets cut off.

Brock and Pikachu come out from behind the bushes. Pikachu runs and jumps up on Ash's shoulder. Brock gasping for breath, walks over to May and Ash. Me puts his hands on his knees and kneels over, still gasping for breath.

"Pikachu… ran away looking… for you guy… I ran after… Max still asleep…" Brock says, taking quick breaths between words.

"We are ok Pikachu," Ash assures his friend. Pikachu nods.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu squeals, looking over at May then back at Ash.

"Thanks Pikachu!" May grins. Pikachu jumps into her arms.

"No… thank you… for me?" Brock questions, still gasping for breath.

"Ha ha ha, thank you brockie!" May grins, putting Pikachu down, she hugs brock. She feels his heart still racing from the long run. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her back. A huge grin on his face, he looks at Ash and winks. Ash looks down embarrassed.

"Oh! That's what Misty used to call me…" Brock whispers. May's fingers start to dig into his back. Her grip gets tighter. She starts to tremble. Brock feels like he's about to get crushed into a million pieces, but then she lets go. She smiles at Brock.

"I will be heading back now…" May bows her head and walks back to camp. Brock turns to Ash.

"What exactly did you tell her…" Brock questions.

The next day was an awkward one. Not one person dared to speak. May stays a safe distance away from Ash, and Ash just kept on walking all high of himself up front. Brock and Max stayed far back. Not daring to say a thing to them. Afraid May will chew their heads off and Ash will yell at them for "ruining his style".

Soon enough it was night time again. They set up tent about 10 minutes away from a peaceful river, in a quiet forest. They eat dinner in silence. May made no eye contact and Ash just pigged out on his food, the way May normally did. Brock just kept his questions to himself and Max just ignored everything. After dinner they head off to bed.

At around 1am May wakes up to a hand shaking her shoulder. There is Ash grinning at her.

"May! Get up! I need to ask you something!" Ash says, continuing to shake her.

"Go away," May yawns and ignores him. Ash sighs. He picks her up in his arms and brings her out of her tent. May can feel his strong arms hold her. She blushes. He puts her down outside her tent.

"Follow me," Ash smiles. He leads her to the river where there is rocky ground. He sighs.

"Why did you bring me here?" May questions, still half asleep. She rubs her eyes.

"So nobody will hear us talking," Ash replies without emotion.

May nods.

"So what did you want to ask me?" May questions. She is fully awake now. Remembering how Ash picked her up, she blushes and looks down.

"You know how I told you I never kissed anybody…" Ash starts.

"Ya…" May whispers.

"Well I wanted to know if you have ever kissed anyone…" Ash finishes, looking down embarrassed.

*This is my chance!* May thinks excitedly.

"Well, every time I like a guy, the same girl takes him away, so the answer is no. I haven't," May replies, moving closer to him. They stand inches apart. May can feel his breath. She notices she has to look up slightly to look into his eyes. He has gotten taller since when she first met him about two years ago. She looks into his deep brown eyes. The moonlight outlining their faces. May slowly puts her arms around his neck and lets her hand go loose. He put his hands on her waist, which surprises May, but she continues to hold his gaze. Slowly she rises up to the front of her feet, she still isn't the same height as him, but she doesn't care. She smiles and quickly puts her lips on his. They kiss long and deep. She loses all reality and is lost in the kiss. When they finally pull apart Ash put his arm on her bra straps. She looks at him with big blue eyes. He smiles gently.

"What's Misty going to do now…" May whispers.

Oh Sh*t! Ha ha ha. What will happen next? Will they do it? Will they get interrupted by Brock AGAIN? What will happen to Ash and Misty? A whole lot of questions answered in the next chapter! Read, review and re-read ;D hope you enjoyed Chapter 4- Unforgiven!


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel of broken hearts- Pokemon version**

Sorry its been so long since I last wrote, with school and all I haven't found the time to. But I will continue to write every chance I get! Anyway lets continue with this long awaited story.

**CHAPTER 5- Missing**

May wakes up the next day, alone in her bedroll inside her tent. Sleepily she sits up and rubs her eyes. She yawns and squirms her way out of the bedroll, but she stops, still halfway in her bedroll and looks up.

"What happened last night? I remember Ash carrying me outside and taking me to the rocky beach and then… Oh God…" May gasps at the memory of last night. She touches her lips with her fingers gently and whispers, "What have I done…"

May slowly gets dressed and hastily crawls her way out of her tent. The brightness of the sun shines into her eyes. She squints and sits in the doorway in her tent until her eye sight returns. Shortly after she opens her eyes slowly and rubs them. Standing outside her door is Ash. He smiles at her slightly.

"Good morning gorgeous!" Ash whispers into her ear before giving her a swift kiss on the cheek. Embarrassed, May blushes and looks down.

"G-G-Good morning" She stutters, still sitting on the ground. Ash smiles.

"You don't need to be so nervous! It's ok!" Ash grins. May frowns and looks down.

"What about your girlfriend?" May whispers. Ash tilts his head, like a pigeon, and stares at May with a blank stare.

"What girlfriend? Your my girlfriend…" He trails off as Brock approaches.

"Good morning May! How was your sleep?" Brock questions with a smile on his face.

*Oh no! Does he know about last night?* May panics. She takes a deep breath.

"Oh, Ya I guess it was ok." She smiles, Ash turns to look at her.

"Just ok?" He questions, a stern look on his face. Taken aback by his harsh tone, May takes a deep breath.

"Well it was a good night." She smiles at Ash and turns to face Brock. Brock smiles at her.

"That's good." Brock laughs and walks away toward his tent, leaving Ash and May alone.

"Why was it only ok? Didn't I give you what you wanted? A kiss?" Ash glares at May. May stares at him blankly.

"It was more than wonderful Ash." She says, still showing no emotion.

"Well maybe this will please you." Ash quietly says as he grabs her. Still on the sitting on the ground he kisses her. He kisses her long and hard, but deep. Ash then lets her go and she takes a quick gasp.

"That was… good!" May exclaims happily.

"That's good you think so! Now I'll be in my tent, you go in yours and freshen up. We're going for a walk." Ash grins and stands up. With a wave of his hand he walks off. May, still sitting on the floor is dumb founded.

"What just happened? That doesn't seem like Ash. The Ash I fell in love with would never lie about having a girlfriend or would never be so rough and rude…" May whispers, "well maybe he was nervous like me… yah that must be it."

May then crawls back into her tent to freshen up. She combs her hair and sprays her perfume on. Satisfied, she crawls back out and stands up. Ash is waiting for her across the small field they have placed camp beside. Happy, she rushes over and leaps into his arms. With Brock nowhere to be found she kisses him on the cheek.

"Ok let's go!" She squeals happily before taking Ash's hand and running toward the forest. They run for a few minutes before they stop, out of breath. May turns to look at Ash, her perfectly fixed up hair, not ruined by the running. She smiles.

"Isn't this so much fun! I always dreamed about this!" May laughs. Ash nods and looks down.

"What's wrong?" May asks Ash. She places her hand gently on his shoulder. He jumps back.

"N-nothing! Let's keep walking!" Ash stutters and continues walking, leaving May to catch up.

They continue to walk for another half a hour before they stop in a small opening, where the trees roots are grown about ground and the light shines through the rooftops onto the small clearing. Amazed, May grins and slowly begins to walk over to a root and sits down on it. Ash slowly follows behind her and sits beside her.

"Listen I-" Ash begins before getting cut off.

"Isn't this place so beautiful! It's like it's from a fairy tale!" May exclaims. She smiles brightly.

"Ya it is… But May I gotta tell ya som-" Ash starts.

"Look at all the giant trees and listen to all the Pokemon! If I was a Pokemon I'd love to live here!" May exclaims, putting her head on her hands.

"I would to but-"

"Hey, Ash, Didn't you say you were dating Misty? That's what you said last night." May sighs and tilts her head to look toward Ash.

"May, listen I-"

"I don't like cheaters, and I especially don't like liars. Actually I hate liars. They should never be able to speak again if they constantly tell lies or hurt people with their lies." May angrily states, turning her head back towards the pitch black forest wall surrounding them.

"May I-"

"I don't ever want to love a liar. I hate liars. But I love honest people… I love you Ash." May smiles and leans toward Ash. She closes her eyes and leans in closer.

"MAY! Listen, I'm not Ash!"

Oh cheese wiz! Who is this "Ash imposter" then? What will May do? Where did Brock go? Where did the real Ash go? Where am I going with this story? Leave any comments and suggestions and please read, review and… reread!

P.S- Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I have 2 stories going and I have school and all that "good stuff" so please forgive me and I hope you enjoy! And yes, I do read all your guys reviews and I do appreciate you guys adding me to your favourites and all that! Show me to some of your other MayxAsh fans/friends. And if I made any mistakes I'm sorry! I love every one of you guys that read my stories! See you soon!


End file.
